


Прага - Дрезден. Роман двух городов.

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Ты – всем известная светская красавица, холодно улыбающаяся чужакам и иностранцам, но по-прежнему наряжающаяся в самые лучшие, самые яркие свои одежды, чтобы навсегда остаться в их памяти.А он усмехается – будто совсем не обращает внимания. Невелик ростом – но все еще статен и красив, он, сложив на груди руки, потягивает вино. Игривый, будто кот, немного кокетливо-жеманный – и все еще шумный и живой, готовый ввязаться в любую авантюру.





	Прага - Дрезден. Роман двух городов.

Ты – всем известная светская красавица, холодно улыбающаяся чужакам и иностранцам, но по-прежнему наряжающаяся в самые лучшие, самые яркие свои одежды, чтобы навсегда остаться в их памяти. Твои волосы, густые, темные как патока, струятся по спине, ниспадая на улочки-складки твоего богато украшенного золотом платья, ушитого гранатом и рубинами, и видны еще в локонах роскошные заколки капризной красавицы – башни Вышеграда и собора святого Вита. Ты степенна, величава и размеренна – точь-в-точь черный лебедь, плывущий по тягучей Влтаве, привлекающий внимание ротозеев-туристов, принимающих любую ложь за чистую монету. Они терпят твой обман, ведутся на твои хитрые уловки, раздевают, надеясь, что уж в эту ночь познают тебя, и что шорох твоего платья, ткань которого легко скользит между пальцев того, кто заплатил достаточно, предназначается лишь одному ему. 

Но для кого же ты так стараешься? Ради кого наряжаешься по последней моде? Зачем надеваешь дорогие украшения, смеешься так заразительно, танцуешь так древнегреческая муза и отчаянно пытаешься выглядеть неприступной, как готические замки, которые ты так любишь? Кому же достанется твоя истинная красота? Никому и в голову не придет подумать, что ты хоть в ком-то нуждаешься: ты отчужденна, насмешлива – и никогда не бываешь игривой, ведь ты – настоящая королева этого европейского бала, на котором сияешь ярче всех, затмевая и гордую Вену, и высокомерную Варшаву. Устаешь, затягиваешь корсет туже – и вот ты вновь полна сил, и вновь ты сверкаешь, в элегантном вальсе слегка поводя бедрами, чтобы продемонстрировать готический узор своего платья, улицы-складки, брусчатку-ткань и фонари-драгоценности – посмотри на нее, холеный аристократ, она уже кусает алые губы от нетерпения. 

А он усмехается – будто совсем не обращает внимания. Невелик ростом – но все еще статен и красив, он, сложив на груди руки, потягивает вино. Игривый, будто кот, немного кокетливо-жеманный – и все еще шумный и живой, готовый ввязаться в любую авантюру. Как же претит ему, непокоренному, твоя степенность! Подойди к нему, улыбнись, помани за собой и шепни на ушко! Он хочет веселья, забыться в объятьях какой-нибудь красавицы, потанцевать еще немного – но знает, что ты ждешь его сегодня, поэтому и не перебирает с алкоголем. Иногда он посылает тебе весточки-поезда, которые, проходя по развилкам вен, попадают в самое сердце, в брошь, приколотую на груди твоей – вокзал Флоренс. И каждого раза ты ждешь с замиранием, до мурашек жаждешь его горячего и немного неловкого поцелуя, смотришь на это знакомое чуть загорелое лицо с высокими скулами и пухлыми губами, и убираешь со лба светлую прядку, чтобы лучше видеть сапфирово-голубые глаза. Он изогнет, как обычно, губы к усмешке, прижмет к себе крепко-крепко – и ты почувствуешь всем телом грубую ткань его слегка небрежного костюма, который он специально надел, чтобы тебя позлить. А тебе так не много нужно – ты всего лишь хочешь его ласки, с замиранием выколотого из камня сердца ждешь, как он подарит тебе один лишь вечер, чтобы показать все картины из своей громадной галереи, которую собирал на протяжении стольких лет…


End file.
